It is known that footwear for sporting purposes must perform as a stable and comfortable support point for the body while subject to various types of stress. It is important that the shoe comfortably fit over the foot. Avoiding, as far as possible, mutual displacements between the footwear and the foot results in less straining of the ankle and other parts of the foot.
It is an object of this invention to provide footwear, which is securely fitted and fastened to the foot of the wearer, whereby a comfortable but secure grip is assured around the ankle and around the instep of the wearer.
Articles of footwear typically include an upper and a sole, and are sold in a variety of sizes according to the length and width of the foot. However, even feet of similar length do not necessarily have the same configuration. Therefore, the upper may be adjustable to accommodate various foot contours. Such adjustment may include medial and lateral side portions which, when tensioned, provide support to the foot. In addition, particularly in the case of athletic footwear, the upper may include an ankle portion which encompasses a portion of the ankle region of the foot and thereby provides support thereto.
The common way to adjust the size of a shoe is through lacing. Lacing alone, however, suffers from several disadvantages, for example, when the shoe laces or strap is drawn too tightly, the fastening system can cause pressure on the instep of the foot. Such localized pressure is uncomfortable to the wearer and can make it difficult for the shoe to be worn for prolonged periods of time. Furthermore, while such fastening systems allow the upper of the shoe to be adjustable to accommodate varying foot and ankle configurations, they do not necessarily mold to the contour of individual feet and thereby provide additional support for the foot. Moreover, no matter how much tension is exerted on the medial and lateral side portion, there still remain areas of the foot which are not supported by the upper, due to the irregular contour of the foot.
Therefore, the need exists for an article of footwear which provides firm, comfortable support to the foot, while also conforming to the foot's irregular contour.